deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Danny Phantom vs. Ben Tennyson/@comment-25182985-20150527233831/@comment-96.255.112.88-20150811132548
@Grnmachine1 I already ripped those claims apart in this comment. I'll copy paste it here anyway. Many of his arguments are wrong as well. His Claim 2 states that Alien X, Big Chill, and Way Big are the ONLY aliens Ben has that could hurt Danny. If you've been pating attention you know that is false now. It also claims that Ben needs to be fighting an alien for his Omnitrix fail-safe to activate. Something thats not acually true, as the last episode of Omniverse had Ben's fail safe activate in responce to the Anihilaarg, in the process of creating the entire universe and contained it. Meaning he contained an "explosion" with the force equal to that of the Big Bang by constantly switching forms to keep Ben alive. (Something that Danny can't hope replicate BTW) So that's false as well. His Third claim is similar to his second. It claims that the Omnitrix fail-safe doesn't exist because it would be a No limits fallacy. (Even though it isnt) He also tries to claim that even if the omnitrix changed Ben into a different alien to keep him alive, he would be transformed into something that wouldn't be usefull against Danny. He COMPLETELY ignores the Omnitrix's Quick Change Feature which allows Ben to transform into another alien while already transformed. It is also proof that he doesn't have much of a clue of what he's talking about because the Quick Change Feature is one of the most prominently used Omnitrix features in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. It also appears in the original series and Omniverse, although not as much as UAF. His Fourth Claim is that the Omnitrix fail safe activating means that Ben loses, even though he doesn't die. That's one of the dumbest things in this list. Firstly, Vilgax destroyed Ben as CHROMASTONE, not Diamondhead. The Omnitrix's fail safe activated and brought Ben back as Diamondhead. Second. As Savage Samurai and I have stated, Ben is not suseptible to Danny's energy attacks. As a matter of fact, Ben has multiple aliens that ABSORB energy, making the energy attacks useless. The rest of this claim is the same "Ben has only 3 aliens that could hurt Danny" argument that I have already addressed earlier in this comment. His Fifth claim is him trying to jusify him nerfing Ben by giving him 10 random aliens, and making Danny the strongest he can be. Then claiming that it was somehow nessesary. Give me a break. This claim is filled with lowballing Alien X, Way Big, and the number of aliens that can hurt Danny I addressed earlier. This is his worst point by far. He tries to dismiss Omniverse Alien X by claiming it isn't useful (despite being very useful considering he doesn't need to deleberate with Serena and Bellicus to move anymore and can do small things like cloning himself, have enhanced strength, speed, flight, and telekesisis) and that he would only be used as a last resort. (Which doesn't address the posibility of Alien X, it just ignores him.) His last awful claim is a respince to the idea that Danny hardly uses intangeblity while fighting opponents, so he wouldn't be spamming it against an opponent he has never fought before (like Ben) He then claims that because Ben doesn't use Way Big or Alien X every fight, that they wouldn't be useful against Danny. Something I've already addressed in this commen multiple times already. In conclusion, his analysis of Ben is pretty bad to say the least. As I expected, he gets most, if not all of his information from wiki pages and has verry little knoledge on anything Ben 10 related. He shouldn't be making pages with characters he knows so little about. Just Sayin.